


twisted in entities

by pockystick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockystick/pseuds/pockystick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas applies for a job as a teacher in a school that his brother is going to. That same day he got the job, he meets a certain Dane in Starbucks, who later happens to be another teacher in the very school that Lukas is going to teach. Is this something to laugh about, or perhaps, fate? Might be rated M for later.<br/>[ A/N: will not be continued ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. en

"So do I just have to sign here?"

"Yes, and then you're ready to go as a teacher."

The scratching of the pen on paper could be heard through the loud silence in the conference room. Delicate fingers held the pen as it quickly glided on the surface of the white paper. After a few moments the fingers halted to a stop, gently settled the tool down, and linked with the other hand.

"Congratulations," the man heartily laughed. "You're now a teacher. And a reminder that you start on the first week of September."

The other man before him held out his hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you, Mr. Howard."

"My pleasure. It was nice interviewing you, Mr. Bondevik." With that, the director of the school left the room with a confederate smile on his face. Once the door was closed, the Norwegian slumped back into one of the chairs, relieved that everything was over and that he got finally got a job. Quite excited that he achieved this job, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and called his younger brother, Emil.

After a few rings, the line on the other side picked up. "Hey, Lukas. So how did the application go?" a somewhat tired voice spoke.

"Good. I'm officially in." The Norwegian said into the phone. "What did you do while I was out? Did you eat your lunch I prepared for you?"

"Geez, I know how to take of myself. Don't treat me like a kid." Lukas could imagine Emil pouting on the other side of the line and silently smiled. "And yeah, I ate it. It was good as usual."

"Okay. Now stay put since I'm coming home in a few minutes."

"I said to not treat me like a kid!"

"Bye." Lukas ignored his brother's protests as he hung up on Emil. He had to admit that his brother was still cute no matter what the younger one's arguments were. As a brother, Lukas thought that he had to care for Emil at every possible time. That was what brothers are for, right?

Lagging a little as he stood up to leave the room, the Norwegian grabbed his messenger bag and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He took one more glance inside the room before he headed out. Once he got out of the school grounds, he spotted a Starbucks across the street, on the corner of the block. His eyes glimmered at the sight, clearly showing that he was craving for coffee – or to be more specific, latte. But why haven't he noticed this here? He lived in the area. but never went close to the educative buildings so that's why he probably haven't. Hence, he could've just gotten a job there if he had known about it earlier. He shrugged the idea off though and walked rather quickly towards the cafe.

As soon as he arrived at Starbucks, Lukas hurried up to queue for his lovely latte. After a few moments of impatience, ordering, and waiting, a latte was already in his hands within minutes. As he was about to take his first glorious sip, a mundane figure pushed past him harshly causing Lukas to lose some of his grip on the hot cup he held and get spilled on by his own drink. The latte – now all over his clothes – was burning through the fibers of his clothes to the skin. Sighing in frustration, the Norwegian held the cup away from him, glaring at the man who had pushed him and the people watching.

"Oh – Sorry there!" The blond man in front of him yelled-apologized. "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened just now – I'll buy you another drink or something!" The man had a bewildered look in his electric blue eyes. His hair stood out a lot though – both literally and metaphorically. It was as if it was defying gravity because clunks of hair were all pointing up, sticking out from all sides of his head. Other than that, the man was apparently wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath with black jeans – very casual. Lukas didn't acknowledge him right away though – he grabbed tissues instead at the counter and dabbed them at his grey collar-shirt.

Noticing that Lukas wasn't responding to him, the blond man repeated himself again. "Hey – I'm so sorry," he said, grabbing more tissues for Lukas, "but to – um – 'pay' you back, should I lend you some clothes or help you in any other way?"

Lukas finally looked up at the man standing in front of him. He – the man – was trying to wipe off the coffee off for him as well. The blond noticed the Norwegian's gaze on him and smiled a little.

"How should I help there?" he asked. "I'm really sorry for the mess and I want to help you somehow."

Lukas, unaffected by the notion of things, shrugged. "I guess I'm fine, but if you excuse me..." He turned away from the stranger as he (the man) was somewhat invading his personal space. That is, until the man stopped him again.

"By the way, I should probably introduce myself, since I made you spill your coffee," the man said. "I'm Mathias Kohler. And you?"

"Lukas Bondevik," he simply replied. "Now if you would excuse me – I have to go somewhere." He hastily turned.

As he did, an employee of Starbucks came to him quite hurriedly. "Hello, sir! Are you fine? Do you need any assistance?" A light blond-haired man who was shorter than him asked. "I'm sorry that my cousin was so careless! You can have a free latte though!" The man who seemed pretty carefree continued rambling. "The name's Tino, and I'm at your service, sir!"

Lukas only managed to nod at him. "Thank you. Everything's fine and I'll be going then – the free latte is a nice offer though."

"Alright!" The man who called himself Tino beamed. "Oh and Mathias, apologize properly to, um, uh..."

"Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."

"Right!" Tino motioned at Mathias.

"Hey there." The man from before spoke once more. "I'm sorry (again), but here have my jacket. The stains look pretty bad." He took his red jacket off and pushed it into Lukas' hands while Tino went to get the latte.

"I don't need it," Lukas replied nonchalantly as he tried to give back the jacket. "My car's just down the road so I can just take that back home."

"But you can still keep it." He grinned, pushing back the jacket. "Do you need me to walk back to your car though?"

"Uh, no thank you," Lukas replied, staring at the jacket. "I'll be going now, but I really don't need this jacket."

"Aw, just keep it, will ya? Do a favor for he man who accidentally caused you to spill your latte and wants to help you in some way can't because you keep on rejecting my offers?" The blond asked with puppy eyes. Oh, what a sight.

Lukas didn't really have a choice at this point. Gosh, was he annoying. "Ah, well, then yes..."

"Thanks, bro!" Mathias put his arm around the Norwegian. Wasn't he getting already too comfortable with Lukas? "That definitely made my day!" He smiled cheekily as Lukas slung the jacket on his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, what was it? – ah, Lukas! I have your latte here! Oh! – are you two on good terms now?" A bubbly voice said. Lukas looked over and saw Tino with a cup of coffee.

_No_ , Lukas thought. _More like he's annoying me_. He nodded at Tino though. "Thanks for the latte. I'm going to go then."

"Ah, goodbye, Lukas! Come back here anytime!" Tino said rather happily.

"Yeah, you should totally come back here! I usually hang out here a lot since Tino usually works here." Mathias chuckled and yelled. Lukas only bade his farewell through waving his hand a little as he walked out the cafe.

Goodness gracious, now he was out of that hectic place. He had to remind himself not to come to that place anymore.


	2. to

Time passed as Lukas started to get ready to teach at the high school his brother was first going to. Well, they had no other way at first, but it had saved them some money since Lukas was a teacher. If he wasn't, they would have to pay more for the school fee. And of course, he still had that red jacket from Mathias the other time. It was lying in the laundry bag, waiting for it to be washed.

Lukas spent his summer looking at plans to how to teach his Physics class (that apparently which Emil should be in since he was going to be in his junior year) and visiting the school several times, which wasn't that exciting. The younger one - Emil, didn't do much except playing video games in his room. Lukas eventually became concerned of his well-being one day so he had to force Emil out of the house everyday for a well which didn't work so well. But on the other hand, Emil had met a Cantonese guy his age who Lukas met twice; once for introducing, and twice for staying over at their house. Well, at least Emil could get some friends.

The time came when it was the first day of work for Lukas and it was the first day of junior year for Emil. Lukas had double-checked everythiing for Emil that morning and thus, they began their day off like that.

"Be quick, Emil - we're going to run late."

"Well, you're going to run late. You have to be at school by 7:30 and I have to be there by 8."

"The earlier, the better, Emil. Now get inside the car."

"I'm not a child! I can get to school by myself."

"Do you even know the way?"

"Not exactly. but I do know where it is. I'm good with directions anyway. I can maybe even walk with Leon."

"No. First day is with your brother. Now get on."

Emil grunted as he slammed the car door after him as he sat next to his brother in the passenger seat. Lukas only gave a raise of an eyebrow at him before starting the engine and switching the manual.

"You know you don't want to give off a bad impression to people with that look," Lukas said dully.

"Idon'tneedyouradvice," Emil replied quickly, voice muffled by his bag which he was hugging.

Lukas remained silent. No matter what his brother said, Lukas had to keep a brotherly figure towards Emil even though they weren't exactly blood-related. Still, they were brothers in every other way.

The whole car ride to school as quiet. Once they arrived, Emil got out od the car first, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked quickly away from Lukas. Lukas only looked silently after his own brother and locked his car as he did. He then headed towards the school buildings and went into the conference room where he was first interviewed, only to find some other teachers who were already seated for a brief meeting that was in seven minutes or less. He, as well, sat down next to a man with thick eyebrows and shaggy dirty-blond hair. The Norwegian's actions had clearly caught the man's attention towards him, lest the man with thick eyebrows introduced himself.

"Ah, hello there, you must be the new teacher, am I right?" the man inquired. He was clearly English as of his British accent. "I am Arthur Kirkland, head of the Literature Department as well as the teacher of British English. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Lukas Bondevik." He held out his hand formally. "Yes, I'm the new Physics teacher this year."

"I see. May I ask if this is your first time teaching?" The man named Arthur asked politely.

"It is." Lukas nodded.

"Indeed. Well, nice to meet you too. I hope we can have a cup of tea together someday."

"Probably," The Norwegian implied. As soon as he finished speaking, a familiar man entered the room and many people hushed as he went up to the head seat.

"Hello there, fellow staff." It was Mr. Howard, the man who had interviewed Lukas when he first applied. "Today we start a new and fresh school year and I would like to give a round of applause for that." Pausing, the director clapped as well as the others. "Since every year, we have new staff, I would like to introduce three of them to you. First of all, we have Francis Bonnefoy. He will be teaching Cooking and Cutlery. Second is Roderich Edelstein and he is the new orchestra teacher. Thirdly, we have Lukas Bondevik, who will be teaching Physics. Please welcome them--"

But suddenly, the door to the conference room slammed open, revealing a face of another familiar man that Lukas recognized immediately. It was him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Howard. It's the first day - I promise I won't try to be late again--"

"Yes, Mr. Kohler, I understand, now if you please sit down. Let's go back to welcoming our staff, hear ye?" Lukas didn't budge from seat as he glanced at Mathias Kohler, the guy with crazy blond hair and electric blue eyes, who had spilled latte on him. Too unexpected for Lukas, he averted his gaze to the rest of the people in the room who were clapping for him and the others.

Once the clapping died down, Mr. Howard simply only told the staff to go do their duties and reminded them of the assembly after giving a somewhat twenty-second motivational speech. After dismissal, Lukas got up a little hastily and took his bag to get to his classroom. Unfortunately for him, he got interrupted by a certain blond tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey you! Remember me, Mathias Kohler from Starbucks? 'Cause I still remember you, Lukas Bondevik!" ...Creepy, Lukas thought. "Why didn't you come around for some coffee?" Mathias pouted.

Lukas paused a little to look at him before he spoke. He made his own coffee, sure, but he didn't want to get into a mess again obviously. He had his reasons - well, he'd better not explain it to Mathias.

"No specific reason." His monotonous voice said.

"Why not?"

"I usually make my own coffee. That time was an exception, really."

"Wow, that's cool! But hey, can I ask which subject you're teaching? I came in late--"

"Physics."

"Really? I teach Psychology, which is basically next to your class!"

Lukas could feel Mathias' energetic waves floating around him. He was a little irritated by it, but he somehow appreciated that he knew someone and that Mathias was speaking to him.

"Well, better not be late for the assembly so we'd better settle our stuff down quickly! Meet ya outside in, like, two minutes!" Mathias dashed to his classroom once he saw it, saluting Lukas with two fingering before he disappeared behind the door. The Norwegian walked over to his own classroom and opened the door with a key. He then dropped his bag by the desk and ran a hand through his hair.

So this was going to be his first time teaching. He silently hoped he could do well throughout the year.

He strolled out of the classroom after one glance at the desks, lab equipment, and everything else. Mathias was right outside his classroom and beckoning him to come over. He, for the most part, ignored Mathias as the two walked to the gymnasium where the assembly would be held.

Well, this was going to be an interesting life.


	3. sorry not a chapter

[ turns _on mic_ ]

 

hello, your author speaking here.

first of all, i would like to announce that i am not going to finish this fanfic.

as much as i would love to continue writing this, i don't think i can do so because i tend to not finish most of my writings unless i'm collaborating with other people.

and damn it's been about an year and a half since i last updated??

on the addition, i fell out of the hetalia fandom. i am reading more than writing nowadays, so please understand.

one day, i might have the urge to continue this just to finish it. but i'm not so sure about that.

thank you for reading these two chapters. thank you for leaving kudos as well.

i really appreciate you all and srsly thank you!!

 

on the other hand, i am going to write for exo with my friends, so if you like exo, please anticipate!

 

_illi is logging out of the hetalia fandom._


End file.
